Guild of Scania
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: This is based upon my cousin and my characters. This is if we had a guild which would've been our party. Read on for more.
1. Prologue: Uumi and Ushumi

Guild of Scania

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Prologue: Uumi and Ushumi

_**Ellinia, Magic Library**_

"Thank you for all of your help Master Hines," Uumi bowed on one knee.

"You are welcome Master Uumi."

"Let us meet again someday," Uumi said as he got up onto his feet.

"I will be waiting," Master Hines answered.

Uumi exited the Magic Library to see his twin brother Ushumi waiting for him. "Are you ready?" Ushumi asked. "Yeah, let's go to...Henesys. We'll need some supplies, and we can leave for Perion." Ushumi passed his twin brother a Mana Potion with his left had while his crossbow was in his right.

The magician caught it and quickly gulped it down. His energy surged within himself, as he held out his hands, and concentrated his magic into his hands, when a portal appeared out of nowhere. The two walked through with it closing behind after they entered. But without them noticing, they were being watched.

After going through the portal...

"Henesys, here we are!" Ushumi said after coming out of the portal.

"I'll be in the potions shop," Uumi snapped his finger, as he teleported away.

"Uumi! Well, I guess it's just me then," Ushumi sighed.

Ushumi and Uumi were twin brothers. Uumi was a few minutes older than Ushumi. So he always acted like the mature twin. Uumi was a level 29 magician, and Ushumi was a level 30 bowman. Ushumi was trained at Bowman Instructional School and Uumi was taught by Master Hines. So Ushumi was just walking around Henesys, but outside the shopping district. He could see warriors, magicians, spearmen, and bowmen like himself with other classes of fighters.

"Excuse me!" He could hear over the crowd some how.

He turned around to see a girl with a broom in her right hand, sheets of papers in her left. She had a blue ponytail that stuck out from the back of her head, a blue skirt, brown boots, and a dark blue shirt under a light blue unbuttoned shirt.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you want to become an official member of the Extinct Animals group?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Uh...I guess so. How many mesos does it cost?"

"It's free for thirty days, but after that, only 30 a month."

"Wow, not such a bad deal. Is it a trick?"

"No sir," the girl shook her head innocently.

"What's your name?" Ushumi asked.

"It--I mean Crystal."

"Crystal, that's a pretty name."

"Are you trying to get me in your party?"

"Is it working?"

Crystal giggled, "I wonder what my guild members would say."

"You already have one? I'm sorry."

"Oh no, I'll think about the offer. Hmm...Sure!"

"Really, you will?"

"Yeah, but I'll be right back. I gotta go to the Potions Shop."

She disappeared to her location.

_**At the Potions Shop...**_

"Twelve Red Potions, and sixteen Mana Potions. That will be 4500 mesos," the woman at the register said.

"Hmm," Uumi searched through his pockets and pulled out the amount.

He heard someone pop into the shop.

"Wow, he was a nice guy," Crystal said.

Uumi walked towards the exit, and Crystal walked towards the register woman when the two bumped into each other and the items fell out of his bag.

"Oh, oh my god! I'm so sorry. Dumb me," Crystal smacked her forehead as she was on the ground, picking up the potions. "It's no problem. It's okay," Uumi answered. She lifted her head to see the same face of the other twin.

"Oh! It's you! Are you a magician too?"

"Huh? Do I know you?"

"Don't play dumb, it's me. Crystal!"

"Crystal? Who's that?"

Crystal gasped, "No way!"

"What's wrong?"

"You're his twin!"

"You've met Ushumi!"

"That's his name," Crystal whispered to herself, as she held out her arm, "Sorry about that. I'm Crystal. I guess that was your brother."

"I'm Uumi, that was my brother Ushumi. Nice to meet you two," Uumi answered the hand, as they shook, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"The school, I know where he would go."

"Okay. I'll hold your bags. It's my honor," Crystal insisted.

"No, it's okay. I got it. Thanks though," Uumi picked up the bag.

He created a portal once more, "C'mon." "That's okay," Crystal smiled. She snapped her finger, as she disappeared. Uumi sighed, "No use in wastin' it." He went through it anyway.

_**Hensys' Bowman Instructional School...**_

The two could hear a conversation on the floor up from Uumi and the owner of the school. "It's so nice to see you again!" the owner hugged Ushumi, and he hugged her. "Where's Uumi?" "He's out there somewhere."

Uumi and Crystal ended upstairs. "Oh, there they are!" Ushumi said. Crystal waved a small one. "Mistress Helena, this is Crystal. I've met her earlier. I assume Uumi has as well," Ushumi said. "It is nice to meet someone who can supervise young Ushumi right here," Helena rubbed her fingers through his hair. He turned around, as he faced his brother.

"Can she come with us?"

"It depends, would she want to?"

"Yes!" Crystal shouted, then quickly clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Well, if you're coming with us," Uumi started, "Let us let you know that the next location we're heading to, is Perion."

"Perion? Good! My friends will probably be there," Crystal said.

"Friends?" Uumi and Ushumi asked in unison.

"Oh yeah, friends of hers. I'll tell you about it along the way," Ushumi told Uumi.

"Okay. Let's go. We'll be heading there on foot," Uumi said.

"Then let's go as quickly as we can if we're heading there," Crystal said, "I can tell this is gonna take a while."


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise

Guild of Scania

Chapter One: Surprise, Surprise

The three were already out of Henesys, and heading towards Perion on a rocky path. Crystal was on her broom in a comfortable position with her arms behind her back, and her legs out towards the ground. Her broom low to the ground. With her witch's hat now on her head.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Crystal stared up into the sky.

"It seems like it's gotten hotter or somethin'," Ushumi swiped his sleeve across his forehead.

"You're right," Uumi said. He held up his staff towards the sky.

A beam of ice shot up into the air, as snow started to fall from the sky. "Ah, paradise!" Ushumi pointed his head up into the sky and his mouth open with his tongue pointing out.

"So Crystal, what level are you?"

"Well," she hopped off of her broom, "A level 40 Cleric."

Uumi's mouth hung open in awe and jealousy. Crystal just smiled a toothy smile.

While Uumi and Crystal had teir conversation, Ushumi looked around their surroundings. Something that surged through his body said that someone was watching. Not knowing who, just someone.

"Uumi," Ushumi whispered.

"Huh?" Uumi turned his head.

"I think someone's following us."

After that last word, throwing stars flew out of the bushes, and sped past Crystal's face and into the tree feet away from her left. "Wha--!" Before Crystal could say another word, more throwing stars flew out of the bushes everywhere!

For some reason, Crystal tried to hide behind the long wooden part of her broom as the throwing stars buzzed into the wooden part. Some scratched her skirt surprisingly.

"Oh no!"

And before more came out of the bushes, she held out her palm. The throwing stars froze in their spots, when the three heard someone leap out of the bushes with a battle scream. All the three could see was a red blur!

"Crystal, watch out!" Uumi yelled.

Crystal's eyes widened, before she could react, all she saw was the scowling face of the attacker. His fist headed towards her, and surprisingly, she could move, and knocked the fist away with her arm, and swipe him off of his feet with her broom.

She pointed the brush end of the broom at the attacker's face. A blade extracted out of the brush end. "Who are you!" Crystal yelled, then her eyes widened, "Axel!" She lifted him onto his feet.

"Crystal?" The red haired warrior asked.

"And...who is this guy who tried to kill us?" Ushumi steamed.

"Uh, this is Axel," Crystal answered.

Uumi sort of gave Axel a mean glare. "And who is this ray of sunshine?" Axel said. Crystal took a deep sigh, as the blade retracted from her broom, "Uumi, Ushumi, Axel. Axel, Uumi, Ushumi."

"Could you give us more details?" Uumi said.

"Axel's in my guild that I told you about."

_"Guild?"_

"That's right, guild. The Lightning Strikers," Axel answered.

Uumi still kept the same glare.

"So what are you doing with these losers?"

_"Losers?"_ Ushumi was offended, as he looked at Uumi, "Losers?"

"Axel, quit it," Crystal started.

"What? It's true."

"The only thing that's true is, you were the one who attacked us. And why was that?" Uumi asked in an angry tone.

"Who cares. It's just called 'having fun'."

"Oh, why I oughta--!" Ushumi started.

"_You_ oughta what?" Axel got in his face.

"AXEL! Where's Ty?" Crystal asked before anything started.

"Ty? Ty's in Perion. The place where I see you all are going."

"Why did you attack us?" Crystal's voice started to raise.

"I-I told you. It was just for fun!" Axel stuttered.

You know what that meant. Crystal looked like she had more power than she looked like she had. "Let's just go. We'll have a long ways to go," Crystal gave Axel a glare to, as she started walking. Ushumi gave him a glare too as he passed by. Uumi stopped in front of the red haired Assassin.

"Try that stuff again, and I swear. Your pretty boy face, won't be looking pretty any longer."

After his words, he walked towards Ushumi and Crystal. Axel hung his head low, and the followed the three.


	3. Chapter 2: The Lightning Strikers

Guild of Scania

Chapter Two: The Lightning Strikers

It's been two days since we last left the four...

"We're almost there!" Crystal yelled.

They saw themselves in the cliff area. Knowing that Perion wasn't too far away. There were a lot of rocky edges, and broken rope ladders. With snails and stumps waiting near every obstacle. This might be a little challenging.

"Nothing we can't handle, right?" Ushumi asked.

"I highly think so," Uumi said, "We all should split up."

"Why?" Crystal asked.

"Because we'll be able to cover more ground that way."

"Sounds fine to me," Axel agreed.

"Ushumi and I will cover the bottom..." Uumi started.

"...And we cover the top! Good plan!" Crystal giggled.

"Come on Ushumi," Uumi and Ushumi ran forward.

"Come on Axel, hop on," Crystal said.

Crystal and Axel hopped onto her broom, as they flew towards the top levels. "Magic Claw!" Uumi slashed through a row of snails and stumps. Ushumi performed Double Shot rapidly, as he kept loading his crossbow.

At the top, Crystal and Axel dropped onto the ground to see stumps and snails surrounding them. Axel smirked to himself, "Cake." He attached his claw onto his hand, and sped towards the monsters, as Crystal held up her broom and the blade extracted from the end once more. She rested her hand upon the long wooden part of her broom as her hand glowed with a bright light.

Stumps charged towards Crystal, as she flipped and landed behind one. She slashed through it as it disappeared. She jump split-kicked two away, and Axel slashed through that one and used Haste.

"Huh!" Ushumi wondered.

He seemed as if he had a boost or something.

"He must've used Haste. Let's use it to our advantage," Uumi said.

Ushumi answered with a nod. The two rushed towards the snails and the stumps.

Stumps started surrounding Ushumi. He shot everywhere, sending arrows into them, but that didn't stop them. "Uh, Uumi, some help over here!" "I'm a little tied up myself!" He was in the same situation. He tried to use some magic, but it wouldn't work! "I'm all out of magic! Ushumi, behind you!"

When he turned his head, the stump was about to attack! Before he could react, and before the stump was about to attack, all of the stumps surrounding Uumi and Ushumi disappeared!

"Are you guys okay?" Crystal's voice echoed.

"Thanks Crystal!" Ushumi called.

"Huh? That wasn't me!"

Crystal and Axel landed on the ground after they hopped off of her broom. She looked up to see who saved the two. Her and Axel's eyes widened.

"Ty?"

The Lightning Strikers stood to see their old friends.


	4. Chapter 3: Friends in High Places

Guild of Scania

Chapter Three: Friends in High Places

"Ty? What are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"Didn't Axel say we were at Perion?" Ty asked.

"Oh, yeah! That was two days ago."

"So you're the Lightning Strikers," Uumi said.

"And you are?" Ty asked.

"Oh!" Crystal got between them, "Uumi, Ushumi, Lightning Strikers. Lightning Strikers, Uumi and Ushumi."

"Nice to meet ya," Ty held out his hands, "I see you're twins too."

"Yep! Experienced bowman, nice to meet ya!" Ushumi shook his hand.

"Magician, experienced as well," Uumi shook his hand.

The guild members started introducing themselves to the two.

"I'm Laya," A blonde girl with a light blue fisherman-like hat and a red sword shook Ushumi's hand.

"I'm Flora," A black haired girl with a flower in her hair, and a snowboard in her arm shook Uumi's hand.

"This is Tano," Crystal introduced a red haired boy with a giant sword in his hand, "And this is Dokani." Dokani had long, flowing brown hair with a pink highlight that shown out, and a double edged axe in her hand.

"So you've met Axel," Dokani asked.

"Yeah," Uumi slumped.

"Don't like him that much don't ya?"

Uumi hesitated.

"I kinda didn't think so. He can be a pain."

Uumi didn't say anything.

"That's what he does, even if he is my boyfriend."

Uumi's eyes widened, "I'm so sorr-."

"Don't be. It's okay."

"Guys, it's time to stop the introductions, and head back to Perion!" Ty called.

"Yes sir!" their voices echoed.

They all headed towards Perion, and Ty stopped Uumi in the tracks. "Is there something wrong?" Uumi asked. "No, no! Just saying sorry for Axel's actions. He can be a dummy at times. Just wanting to tell you that...We've got friends in high places. Our friends are your friends." Ty smiled, Uumi smiled back.

"We've got your back," Ty walked towards the others.

"Thanks," a tear went down his cheek.


End file.
